mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank/Gallery/Seasons 2-4
Season two May the Best Pet Win! Tank S2E7.png|Animals, including a certain tortoise. Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png|Hey Rainbow Dash... Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png|...follow me. Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png|Look at all these animals. Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png|But Fluttershy, I want one that's awesome! Tank tries to look cool S207.png|I'm awesome, see? Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png|And, they should be a flier! Rainbow Dash 'Agility and guts' S2E7.png|Should be strong like me. Fluttershy pushing Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Seriously" S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank S2E07.png|Hey you! Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell S2E07.png|She is using turtle wax. Fluttershy with Tank S2E07.png Fluttershy with Tank 2 S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "There's no way" S2E07.png Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png|Fluttershy insists that Dash let him try. Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png|Just give him a chance. Rainbow Dash looking at Tank S2E07.png|Rainbow Dash trying to intimidate Tank. Rainbow Dash "Now these games" S2E07.png The pet race begins S2E7.png|The Race begins. Tank on the line S2E07.png|Moving slowly. Rainbow Dash and animals S2E07.png|All the other animals have reached the line... Tank stepping on the line S2E07.png|...while the tortoise takes his step. Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|"That's just sad." Tank looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|This is the time for me to prove that I am worthy to be Dash's pet! Tank falls on the ground S2E07.png|Once again he fails. Rainbow Dash flying past Tank S2E07.png Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png|Opal doesn't like Tank. Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png|Opal really does not like Tank. Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|Stylish Turtle Tortoise. Rainbow Dash with the animals 2 S2E07.png Tank coughing S2E07.png|This is a cool sound. Can I be your pet now, Dash? Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2 S2E07.png Eagle cries S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "That's the cool sound" S2E07.png Tank with head in S2E07.png Tank upside down S2E07.png|Another failure for the tortoise. Rainbow Dash sees Tank upside down S2E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Tank croaking S2E07.png|Does that mean I can be your pet? Rainbow Dash talking to Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up S2E07.png Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers S2E07.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Tank, bat and owl nervous S2E07.png Tank looking down S2E07.png|What a lovely view Tank tries to catch up S2E7.png|Tank running unstoppable. Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming S2E07.png|I'm gonna save you, Dash! Rainbow Dash "Annoying turtle in the world" S2E07.png|You still think I'm annoying. Tank digging S2E07.png|I guess this is the time I prove myself useful. Tank moving the rock S2E7.png|Tank lifts weights every day. Tank seen through binocular S2E07.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png|Moving slowly and slowly. Twilight moving the finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Spike 'Way to go' S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|Finishing the race. Tank looking at Rainbow Dash 2 S2E07.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Tank Brohoofs. Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Tank sad S2E07.png|Oh, well. Guess I won't be your pet then. Tank surprised S2E07.png|Ahh! Photography! Rainbow Dash petting Tank S2E07.png|Frightened, tortoise. Rainbow Dash "Gets to be" S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nose kissing S2E7.png|Dashie nose-kisses her new pet, Tank. Tank shakes hand S2E7.png|They part well. Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png|Rainbow now has a new pet. Tank smiling slowly S2E07.png|The tortoise is happy. Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Take a letter" S2E07.png|Tank, looking at Rainbow Dash. Tank about to take toy mouse S2E07.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. Tank steals Opal's toy S2E7.png|Tank gets his revenge. Rainbow Dash with Tank 2 S2E07.png|"He's like a... like a... Tank!" Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png|Smiles. Tank flying S2E7.png|Tank, the flying tortoise. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Just for Sidekicks Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png Tank Collision S3E11.png Tank Righted S3E11.png Tank Crash S3E11.png Tank Fallen S3E11.png|Tank fell down Tank needs Help S3E11.png Spike helps Tank S3E11.png Tank Flying Again S3E11.png|Spike helps Tank back up Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png|Off I go! You can watch him S3E11.png But only to make sure he's flying fine S3E11.png And not slacking off S3E11.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png|I LOVE YOU! Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Aww! Tank and Rainbow at their cutest Anyways S3E11.png Rightside Up S3E11.png The Two of Us S3E11.png Are very Dilligent S3E11.png A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png|Looks like Tank and Opalescence... Friendly Rub S3E11.png|...Are friendly after all Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Drop-Off Day S3E11.png You only want to get hit S3E11.png Head Bonk S3E11.png Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png|Nopony's looking, right? Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Dash really does love Tank Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Spike bonk S3E11.png|Tank you cheeky fellow. The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png|Clavideso, Owlowiscious Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png|Where's his head?! Scootaloo and Tank "forgot he could do that" S03E11.png|Oh, right there. The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Pet Fight S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Hovering about. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Hmmm donuts. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png|Help! Somepony, stop this crazy thing! CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Tank getting a push from Opal. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png|Tank sees the camera. Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Tank looks alarmed. Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|Accepting Spike's apology. Spike removes curlers S3E11.png|Wonder why Tank has the goggles on if he doesn't have that flying contraption on. Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|Yes Tank...chill and peace out to the melodies. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Making a very brief cameo Season four Pinkie Pride Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Maud Pie Tank and Winona S4E18.png Fluttershy "I sure hope Maud has an appetite" S4E18.png Rainbow "I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing" S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Owlowiscious flying S4E18.png Tank hovering S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Winona and Tank together S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Tank accidentally hits the sun S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the "moon" S4E21.png The "moon" rolling S4E21.png |index}}